


Moonlight Lovers

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: Harry Potter finds a connection with his elusive classmate Draco Malfoy, no one knows much about the boy or why he is so secretive, why he never shows up to class, upon finding him on a late night walk in the castle he finds out a secret about the boy...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Moonlight Lovers

The soft cool touch of the pale moonlight tickled the young wizard’s skin as it poured through the large window in the Gryffindor common room, it had cradled him softly to sleep for many nights but tonight all it did was keep him awake as his soft green eyes glowed in the light that reflected in them. The month of October had brought a cool crisp air that had made breath visible and caused faces to become hidden beneath scarves and jumpers, Harry didn’t mind the cold though, he found it comforting for some reason. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his cupboard under the stairs, while the actions of the Dursleys were cruel and he knew no child should have to sleep in that condition it was still a comfortable memory. The cupboard had been his sanctuary in that hell hole of a house, his room, his space, it was the only place the Dursleys never entered, it had not been tainted by their touch. Due to its lack of insulation the winters had been cold, a temperature he had gotten used to and had come to enjoy, the chilled air that had fallen upon Hogwarts brought him that feeling of sanctuary, as brief as it might be in those moments.

He dragged his feet across his bedsheet and placed them softly on the aged wooden floor that was cool to the touch, cooler than the air even, a feeling which he had thought was impossible. He stood to the window looking at the moonlight and the landscape of Hogwarts that lay before him, it looked different like this. As unrealistic as the landscape of Hogwarts always was, its magical aspects and all, when the moon hit it like this it looked like an ornate oil painting that belonged under heavy guard in a high-class museum, not somewhere real, not a real location for him to be staying at, not a place for a boy like him to be. He always feared that he might someday wake up back in that cupboard under the stairs and his return to the life he had so narrowly escaped upon Hagrid’s arrival to the lighthouse he had been forced by the Dursleys to move to due to their best attempts at hiding Harry’s true nature from him.

He turned from the glass window bending down slightly to pick up a large maroon sweater from the aged wooden floor that bore the Gryffindor crest on its chest, placing it delicately over his head and onto his bare torso providing him with a slight warmth that he guessed was similar to what a hug might feel like, warm and comforting. He looked over at his dorm mates who all lay peacefully letting out soft breaths that made visible clouds in the air due to the temperature, they were all so calm and absent minded, he wondered what that felt like. How he longed to not have a care in the world, to sleep calmly without nightmares intruding upon your peaceful slumber, it was something he had never experienced and feared he might never experience a well slept night so long as he lived.

With nothing but a house crested maroon sweater that covered a pair of boxer briefs he was wearing, Harry walked away from the large dorm window, past his dormmates who lay in their bed and to the dorm's door. The door swung open with his touch and the light of the moon from his window flooded the dorm room as he softly walked down the stairs to the common room looking at the red and gold features of the room. He noticed how the appeal of these combinations disappeared during the night, their hues were better suited to the golden shine of a summer sun or the orange glow of a warm fire during a winter night. But the summer sun shone no longer and no fire was lit, the colours looked more intrusive and aggressive than they had before, his mind wandered to the Slytherin common room and how the pale light of the moon would have been better suited if it shone through the large glass panes that showed the lake, the lake so beautifully reflected the light of the moon but to shine it through the common rooms large glass panes that revealed the lake would be a true beauty to behold.

He left the intrusiveness of his common room behind him as he opened common rooms aged wooden door as softly as he could and while looking once more at the room behind him he carefully closed the wooden door without making a sound, he was surprised it did not give off a revealing creak that would echo through the corridors, luckily for him it had not. The corridors of the magical school too looked different in this light, the soft greys of the ancient stones suited the light that shone on them, the staircases now appeared to move more softly and calmly in the night, they no longer looked dangerous and aggressive as they so often did when he had stood on them and had faced the staircases moving and obstructing his path to wherever he had been going. The moon seemed to have that effect on things, it either softened them or showed their true aggression, he knew which one he preferred and though he could not see it the moon also softened his face despite the lightning scar on his head and various other scars he had collected over the years, the pale light had neutralised them momentarily making them appear almost artistic. Harry had spent so much of his childhood searching for the truth behind things, that the moons light revealing the truth for him was a real comfort, he wished he had discovered its revelatory powers sooner, it might have been a useful skill to have.

He had snuck out of his dorm past curfew many times before with his friends Hermione and Ron under the light of the moon but that was nothing compared to this. Those times he had been searching for a way to defeat Voldemort or searching for answers when he shouldn’t have been, using his invisibility cloak to conceal himself. This time was not like that. No invisibility cloak lay on his shoulder, only the red sweater, leaving him exposed in a quite literal way and to the revelatory nature of the moons light and he was not searching for answers, at least not in that way. He was searching for the truth in himself, and he hadn't even realised it. There was something missing in his life, something missing in him. He felt fragmented, like a shard of his mirror was missing, perhaps that was why he had found it so difficult to sleep lately, because how could he sleep if he wasn’t fully himself quite yet? His mind was constantly flowing with thoughts, of things both dark and demented, he had seen horrors and as much as he would smile and pretend, he was doing fine he knew that what he had been through would forever leave a lasting effect on his mind.

The soft sound of footsteps that echoed slightly through the corridors revealed to Harry that he was not alone wandering these halls and while he should have felt nervous at it being a professor or Filch, something in him knew that it was someone in a position similar to his own and in an action almost like a dream his feet wandered the halls the cold touch of the stone staircases beneath his feet increasing with every step he took towards the sound he had heard moments ago. He regained his focus from his dream like walk when he stood in front of the mirror of Erised, an object he had not seen since his first year in the magical school when he had his first encounter with the dark lord that had continued to terrorise his life ever since that day when he had picked the blood red philosophers stone out of his pocket upon it’s revelation from his reflection when he looked in the mirror. That was before its inevitable destruction, he still felt guilty in a manner like his actions were the reason Nicholas Flammel and his wife were going to die, while this obviously wasn’t true the thought sometimes crossed his mind and saddened him.

The light of the moon was not reflected in the mirror although the more he thought of this the more it made sense. The mirror had been enchanted to show the viewer what they truly desired, it did not obey the typical laws of physics, although what item at Hogwarts did? He edged closer to the mirror and sat with him legs crossed in front of it seeing the image he had pushed to the back of his mind so many years ago. He saw his mother and father behind him although the image was slightly different than it once had been, as he sat on the floor so too did his father and mother, kneeling beside him their hands placed on his shoulders, his mother's head laying on top of his head, her other hand running through his messy hair that was so similar to his fathers it was scary. He was so often told of his similarity to his father that it had become like a habit for people to tell him of it, but every time he stood in front of that mirror, he saw what they meant, his messy hair was much like his fathers despite his grandfather Fleamont Potter creating Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion that was designed to tame and style even the most bushy or unruly hair, his jaw shape, his eyebrow shape, they all resembled his father. The only thing that did not resemble his father was his green eyes that were also so often commented on by those who met him.

His looking into the mirror was interrupted by his notice of a shadow in the mirror's reflection, he was surprised he could even notice it, despite not obeying the laws of physics it could still catch the shadow of a someone outside of his gaze. He turned away from the mirror, his parents disappearing from his line of sight as he saw the end of a shadow turning into the corridor past him. He decided after a moment of deliberation that it would be worth his time and effort to follow the unknown figure. He lifted himself up leaving the mirror behind him as he had so many things that night, he had left so much behind him often not by choice but tonight he was choosing, and it was his choice to leave his dorm, to leave his dormmates behind, to leave this mirror behind him and now it was his choice to follow after this stranger.

He walked down the corridor as the shadow grew shorter and almost disappeared from his sight, his eyes were heavy from tiredness yet he did not feel sleepy, the bags under his eyes were so dark and deep that they could have held all of the tragedies he had faced in his lifetime and possibly more. Had he imagined that shadow? Was he hallucinating from a lack of sleep? He no longer cared and he dragged his feet across the cool touch of the stone following the path of the long corridor as it led to steps that would lead him to the outdoor grounds of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He stepped through the ajar wooden door and walked down the steps to the grass. The grass was cool beneath his feet, it tickled him slightly with every movement the tickling sensation increased.

The stranger had all but disappeared, he couldn’t see them in the dark of the night, despite the light of the moon lighting his path their shadow was nowhere to be seen, he had completely lost them or he supposed they had completely lost him had that been their intention. As he looked around him, he noticed the lack of life that was present on the school grounds. In the corner of his eye he could swear he saw the movement of a shining tentacle in the lake as it slithered softly through the water. He would ask himself why the beast was awake at this time of night although he supposed he could not judge it; he too was restless in the night and understood why it might be awake at this time of night. Maybe it too was following a mysterious shadow it had seen under its waters. Hopefully the giant squid was having more luck than he was at finding the owner of its shadow.

He walked silently under the light of the moon finding that he was not as alone as he might have thought, although faint his ears had caught the sound of rustling leaves... from behind him. Perhaps the stranger had not being running from him but had been following him all along, if that was true then they were the person that was standing behind him, they were following him. His only question was why? Why was the person following him and what had they been doing out so late? Were they burdened by restless nights like he had been or had they just made a choice like he had to leave their dorm and explore how the night affected the castle like he had?

He continued to walk pretending he had not heard the crackling of the leaves under the feet of those who had been following him. He walked further into the night turning at the whomping willow tree and disappearing from the view of anyone who might have been following. He could hear their footsteps come to a stop and felt their hesitation in the air, they were most likely looking to see where the boy had gone. As he peered from the side of the whomping willow he saw no one standing there before he could even wonder where they had gone, he felt the knock of someone crashing into him as the two were knocked onto the grass and tangled in each other.

Harry rubbed where his head had been bumped and looked up to see who on earth had bumped into him and to conclude who had been following him all night. As he looked up he saw a jumper not so different to his own with hues of green and silver that were complimented by the shine of the moons light, as he thought it might. He turned the figure over to their back and saw the face of a boy. His pale skinned face looked almost white under the light as did his pale blonde hair and grey eyes, he was the perfect candidate for the moons soft light to extenuate his already gothic features. He analysed the boy more clearly and began to notice more of his features than he had before. His cheeks were hollowed to such a state that he made Harry look filled out almost as though the boy hadn’t eaten in years. He too had bags under his eyes that shone a beautiful shade of purple and black, further indicating a lack of sleep, this clearly was not his first late night. He was beautiful in this light, every feature was enhanced, every shadow on his face increased. He felt that he knew the boy from somewhere and it soon dawned on him that the boy was a fellow classmate of his, he believed his name to be Draco... Draco Malfoy. He never saw him in class anymore, there were whispers of him, some had said he was sick, others believed him cursed however the most common one was that his deranged parents had taken him from the school and locked him away in their manor due to over protectiveness. If all of those theories had been incorrect then where had he been?

He brushed the boy's white blonde hair out of his eyes revealing a slight scarring on his head most likely from the two of them crashing into one another, although now that he thought about it, they hadn’t exactly crashed into one another, the blonde-haired boy had crashed into him, after following him for a majority of the night. He lifted his sleeve to the boy's head wiping the blood from his head, although as he wiped it away, he realised the blood was not Draco’s but was in fact Harry’s, he hadn’t even realised he was bleeding until then and as he lifted his hand to his head, he found that his hand had more blood on it than he would prefer, that being none. As the blood dripped from his hand onto the grass, he wiped it on his maroon sweater, if it stained it would be hard to notice and if anyone did, they would assume it was from a rather eventful quidditch match. The boy below him moved slightly letting out a soft groan, he rubbed his hand on the boys head hoping to soothe him, he felt that the rest might actually do him some good, he looked like he needed it, Harry wished it had been enough to knock him out too although he realised they would both then be helpless and vulnerable if they were knocked out in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds in the cold of the October weather without anyone to care for him. Now the duty of care fell upon him, despite not knowing him very well or at all now that he thought of it, he still had a responsibility to take care of him stalker like tendencies or not, he was hurt and alone... he would put an end to those two things as quickly as he could, he had already fixed the alone part, although he was knocked out, he enjoyed the boys' company.

He lifted the boy in his arms, he was a lot lighter than he would have expected considering they were the same age and he believed the boy to be taller than he was, he was cradled in his arms like a baby and continued to look extremely peaceful in his grasp. He carried him through the castle grounds coming to the stairs that would lead him from the outside into the magical school and stopping at the bottom of those steps he thought it would be wise to use magic for the rest of the journey. He set the boy down gently on the grass as he lifted his wand from under his jumper casting a levitation spell, the boy floating behind him as he walked up the cool stone stairs. He opened the large wooden door and watched as the boy floated behind him entering into the castle. As the stairs moved softly in the night, he decided it best to follow them to his dormitory, he entered the dorms wooden door with the boy behind him once again seeing the intrusive red and golden hues of the dorm room trying his best to ignore them as he walked up the stairs into his dorm, he was surprised the stairs didn’t turn into a slide like they might for girls trying to get up them, he couldn’t tell if it was because he was floating or if it was because he was a boy, either way it worked for him, he wasn’t in the mood for a slide tonight especially not when he was trying to keep the boy afloat and out of anymore danger.

He walked into the dorm and jumped back at the sound of movement, as he edged forward again, he saw it was only Ron tossing due to a dream as he edged forward slowly and softly, pulling back the sheet on his bed and lowering the boy into it tucking him in. He sat down on the floor watching the boy as he lay softly in the bed, he hoped some sleep might make him seem less elusive and perhaps he would see him more often in and out of classes, then he could ask him why he had been following him and he could explain why he had been out in the first place, it could be a bonding experience for the both of them. He felt his eyes grow heavier as the night drew on and did not notice that he was drifting off to sleep.

As the sun rose on the horizon of the Scottish terrain Harry found his eyes opening and as his vision regained focus, he saw the boy no longer laying in his bed, he had vanished while the boy had fallen asleep. As he jolted up, he looked around the dorm and saw his fellow dormmates were unaffected and still sleeping in their beds. Had it all been a dream? He wasn’t sure anymore. He didn’t want to think of it anymore, he pulled the sweater off of his chest and began to dress in his school robes, his head was still sore from the night before, had the boy crashed into him or had he simply fallen out of bed? He walked over to Ron’s bed shaking him awake, he was running late like he so often did, he had a bad habit for sleeping in as opposed to Harry’s bad habit of not sleeping at all, they were an imperfect duo. Ron let out a groan as Harry poked his rib, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at his friend's messy hair. He did not speak but lazily picked up his robes and put them on half-heartedly and obviously without looking as he put several items on back to front or inside out before changing them due to Harry’s notifying him. Once ready the two walked out of their dormitory to the great Hall where they met Hermione at their table, she was the brightest witch of their age and also the most dangerous. When a Slytherin student Crabbe had called her a mudblood she had placed a curse on him that had put him in the hospital for a week, Harry had never heard him utter the word since in fact no one had ever said it since, she had become sort of a champion for the less fortunate students at school, the brightest witch of their age was not to be crossed. Ron had also made a mark for himself in the herbology department one that his brothers had never thrived in, the only issue being his extensive knowledge was of deadly, poisonous or dangerous plants, although he could heal the most unhealable wounds with mystical unknown plants, he could also inflict terrible untraceable pain, that with Hermione’s skills for potions had made then quite a deadly match making their dating even more worrying for those around them, they were quite the power couple. That along with Harry being the boy who lived made the golden trio the most well-known group in all of school, their magical skills and knowledge was envied and feared, and despite commonly using it for good the fact that they could use it for evil was all that people worried about or noticed, they had aided in several defeats of the dark lord, if he wasn’t a match for them then who would be? Harry looked at the food in front of him and turned always, he wasn’t hungry, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and decided to look beyond Ron who was shoving his face, he lived in a house where if you weren’t quick you didn’t eat and so even the smallest amounts of food were quickly devoured, beyond this he looked at the several other tables and his eyes fell upon the Slytherin’s table.

‘Hey Hermione, you know that Slytherin kid... Draco Malfoy?’ her gaze had fallen on the boy sitting across from her, ‘do you know where he is? I think I saw him last night but... but I'm not sure, does he still come to classes or?’ she swallowed her toast with a look on her face as though she was looking like a mad man, although he supposed he might sound like one when he randomly asked about an elusively rumored about boy.

‘He... he’s still here if that’s what you mean, as for what he does I'm afraid to say for once I do not know, you need to eat’ she added throwing an apple his way, ‘honestly Harry I don’t know what’s gotten into you asking about him... and what do you mean you saw him, he was in the Gryffindor common room?’

‘Uh no... I was... well I was out’

‘Out?’

‘Yes out, as in not inside Hermione’ he had grown slightly rude at her questioning, she was not stupid nor was she deaf she had heard what he had said and knew what he meant, ‘as in I left my dorm last night, went for a walk and bumped into him and then I brought him to our dorm and-’

‘Wait you left the dormitory?’

‘He was in our dorm?’

‘Yes! He was! Merlin’s beard is there an echo in here?’ they grew quiet looking rather resigned at his raising his voice at them, ‘I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry I know you’re just concerned I’m just tired... yes i left I couldn’t sleep and so I went for a walk and I found my way to the whomping willow and one thing lead to another and he bumped into me and knocked himself out, so i brought him to our room to watch him because I haven't the faintest clue as to where the Slytherin dorm is beyond the dungeons not that I’d get in anyway, so i took him to our dorm and put him in my bed but when I woke he was gone, so that’s why I was asking’ they stared at him once he had finished his rant and despite opening her mouth several times Hermione could not form a sentence to reply to what he had said before the owl post decided to come and interrupt them, Hermione opened the Daily Prophet and looked rather concerned at whatever she was reading.

‘Harry, Ron look’ she held the paper in front of them as she read it aloud, ‘Hogsmeade residents have reported a serious of animal attacks, large teeth marks have been found in a variety of livestock leading residents to believe there is a werewolf on the loose in Hogsmeade... it couldn’t be... could it?’

‘No, it couldn’t' Harry answered shaking his head, already knowing what she was going to suggest, ‘i spoke to him last week, he has a large supply to keep him from transforming and he’s with Tonks anyway, she wouldn’t have let this happen... this was something else’

‘Well that has made me lose my appetite’ the two raised their eyes at the red headed boy before seeing him eat a piece of toast and laughing, ‘we should go we’re going to be late for defense against the dark arts’ they nodded in agreement and rose from the table they were at.

They left the great hall in unison and ignored the stares and whispers that had come with their leaving, they walked through the halls in a V-shaped formation as those around them moved out of their way the only ones bothering to say anything were the Hogwarts ghosts likely because they were dead and the trio could do nothing to them, although there were some ghosts that still kept their distance. They walked through the big wooden doors into the defense against the dark arts classroom all of them sitting at their desks, they appeared to be the last ones to arrive although their professor did not seem to be present in the class, they had cut it very close. Moments later the door opened dramatically and the blinds closed in unison as professor snape walked closer to them stopping in front of the class. The sound of the door opening again caused them all to turn, including Snape, to see the blonde-haired boy Harry had been discussing at the breakfast table.

‘Well Harry it appears you’re question from early has been answered, he’s right there’ she was right he walked forward all eyes locked on him as he sat in the desk to the side of Harry, they both sat at the table at the edge the only thing parting them was the gap in the center on the class for students to walk through the two sides of the class to each set of tables. Snape made no comment about his late arrival instead turning on a projector to show the image of... a werewolf, hadn’t they learned this when Snape had taken over for Lupin?

‘No, I have not become mentally deficient I am aware that I taught you this very subject not two years ago, but given the recent... attacks’ his eyes fell upon the blonde-haired boy before continuing, ‘the headmaster and school board appear to find it imperative that I remind you the dangers of werewolves, how to defend yourself against them and of course the signs of a werewolf... because much like myself they appear to be aware of how idiotic you all truly are’ always like Snape to get that insult in there, wouldn’t be a lesson with Snape otherwise.

He flipped the projector showing a rather aged looking image of a werewolf with writing alongside it that was barely readable as their textbooks floated in front of them and opened on the page they were to learn about, clearly snape was in no mood for any hesitation in their education or more likely he wanted to get his topic over and done with so he could continue with his usual lesson.

‘Now can anyone tell me what the most common signs of a werewolf are... don’t all rush at once now’ of course Hermione had her hand up but to Harry’s surprise it was not her name he called upon instead he uttered the name, ‘Mr. Malfoy’

‘There are several ways to tell if someone is a werewolf or more accurately known as a lycanthrope’ Harry heard Hermione give a sigh of recognition of the boys knowledge, ‘these are seclusion from general society especially near the time of a full moon, disappearance for several days after a full moon, excessive thirst or hunger, mood swings usually to the point of aggressive behavior there are of course physical signs like scarring and scratches on the body, and there are the superstitions but I am sure you would prefer me to stay to the facts professor’

‘Very good Mr. Malfoy’ Snape acknowledged as he read from the defense against the dark arts textbook, ‘it is as Mr. Malfoy has just said, there are a number of telltale signs of a werewolf from the emotional to the physical yet all are equally important in identifying a werewolf, of course there have been regulations on werewolves since the 1637 werewolf code of conduct formed by the wizarding council, before the time of the ministry of course however more recently in our history the ministry has passed the anti-werewolf legislation making it impossible for werewolves to do much in common society’

‘Well not impossible sir just increasingly difficult, as we are all aware Professor Lupin was one himself and he still got a job... before his resignation of course’ he looked rather guilty probably because his father had been one of the many parents who had complained about his teaching, ‘it would be impossible for the ministry to ban them from common society due to their near human intelligence they are held to the same ministry standards, and seeing as they are primarily human for a majority of their lifespan excluding them entirely would be a breach of their wizarding and human rights as set by the ministry during its formation in 1707’

‘Knowledgeable on this topic, aren’t we?’ snape inquired as he corrected himself, ‘making it extremely difficult for werewolves to do much in common society, does that suit you better Mr. Malfoy?’ with an embarrassed nod Snape continued the lesson but Harry wasn’t listening he was too focused on the boy across from him.

The boy was quite knowledgeable on the subject, the more Harry thought about it the more he realized that the answer he gave was something similar to one Hermione would give, dare he say more detailed than she would give. It was quite strange the more he thought about it, his long absences from class, the fact that no one ever saw him anymore, his late-night wanderings, could he have just turned? No, it was nowhere near the full moon, although perhaps he was preparing for his next transformation. Could Draco Malfoy be a werewolf? He now realized it might not be that unlikely. The class drew on and as Harry turned to speak to the boy, he found he was gone.

‘How does he keep doing that? How does someone just disappear without a trace without anyone noticing?’ this was the fourth time Harry had asked those questions to the annoyance of Hermione and Ron, ‘and why does he know so much about werewolves? Half of that stuff wasn’t even in our textbooks so how does he know any of it?’

‘For the fourth time Harry we don’t know maybe he’s just another Hermione and we never noticed, some people are just clever like that you know’ Ron answered growing rather annoyed at the boy and his repeated questioning about their classmate.

‘Harry I must interrupt, your obsession with Draco Malfoy is becoming rather worrying at this stage’ Hermione said stopping, the other two doing the same as they turned to face her, ‘now after everything you’ve said please tell me my understanding is incorrect, please tell me you are not seriously considering that Draco Malfoy might be a werewolf and on top of that please tell me you are not accusing him of those attacks that occurred in Hogsmeade because if you are you’re madder than I ever thought you were in our six years of knowing each other’ they had been through quite a lot in their six years together, fighting the dark lord several times along with several death eaters, facing and conquering death several times, if this was what made her think he was mad after every crazy thing he had done, perhaps he was taking it too far. No. He was certain something was strange with that boy.

‘Well if you are going to tell me that I am crazy if I don’t be honest then I suppose we shouldn’t talk anymore’ Harry stormed off despite Hermione and Ron’s calls after him and refused to speak to them in any of the classes they had together which made group work rather difficult and awkward but he held his tongue as well as his pride regardless, he knew he was right in his beliefs and he wouldn't let Mrs. Know It All Hermione tell him otherwise, she was constantly undermining and correcting him, well not this time. He refused to let her do it. Despite their best efforts he would not speak to them, he was stubborn like that. He wouldn’t even speak to Ron in their dorm room and refused to reply when he wished him a good night, he knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight much like any other night, clearly Ron didn’t listen when he told him of his sleepless nights, too hung up much like Hermione on his so called ‘obsession’ with Draco.

The moon, despite not being full, was as bright as it had been the night before when he had Draco Malfoy crashing into him and knocking himself out, the absolute git. The moon looked more intruding that night, perhaps because of the theory he now had about the young Malfoy boy. It had revealed something he had never wished it to, although he supposed that was the curse of the truth, it wouldn’t always be pretty in fact it often wasn’t, revealing dark truths often came with a deep sacrifice on both sides and you wouldn’t always like what you heard. Yet still he spun in the light of the moon that shone through his dorm window. Tonight he lifted his maroon sweater once more but decided it best to throw a pair of trousers over his bare legs, though he still left his feet uncovered, he had enjoyed the cool touch under his feet last night and he wished to feel it again, the cold feeling of the floor was already exciting him to the journey he would make tonight, this time he planned on going directly out onto the castle grounds, no more following shadows or chasing theories of lycanthropy in his fellow students.

He exited his dormitory and out to the school grounds in a similar fashion to the previous night, this time however he was not following a mysterious shadow, this was his choice. He passed the whomping willow and edged towards the quidditch pitches once again hearing the familiar sound of leaves crunching behind him, this time however he stopped and turned seeing the pale faced boy standing behind him, his eyes scanning him.

‘I know what you are you know, I figured it out not that you did the best job at hiding it that is’ he smirked slightly trying his best not to show any sense of fear, he didn’t want to give him anything over him, ‘we should talk Draco, that’s all I've wanted to do since last night when your stupid head crashed into me and knocked yourself out... talk’ he walked closer to the quidditch pitch, the blonde-haired boy following behind him.

The two walked onto the quidditch pitches, Harry led him up the stairs of the Slytherin stand as he followed him in silence, they finally reached the top sitting in the spectators' seats beside one another. They looked up at the night sky the stars sparkled like diamonds and his vision fixed on the moon, the revealing moon that had given him so much to think about the past two days. His gaze eventually turned to the blonde-haired boy sitting beside him, he had a look of terror in his eyes, a look he had never seen on his face before. Not that he had seen him much before.

‘We need to talk Draco, about last night, about today in class, we need to talk about everything’

‘Yes, I believe we do’ he swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Harry’s.

‘You were following me last night, I think... I don’t think that’s why you left, I believe you were in a situation not unlike my own, you were restless, you couldn’t sleep and so you went for a walk, what you weren’t counting on was me being there... am I getting this right so far?’

‘Yes... Yes, you are’ he answered quite honestly after sitting in silence.

‘So you saw me in the corridors and turned away planning to go back to your dormitory but you heard my footsteps growing closer and then turning away and your curiosity got the better of you and you followed me, to the mirror of Erised and watched me as I looked in the mirror and as you went to leave I caught your shadow and so you left the castle hoping I wasn’t following you, when you realized I was you hid behind something and when i continued to walk you followed me now caught up in this game like thing we were doing what you didn’t account for was me hiding behind the whomping willow and so you crashed into me and knocked yourself out, now I might be filling in some blanks here so pay attention, so when I saw you knocked out I realized I did not know the exact location of your dorm and knew i wouldn’t get in anyway so I took you to my dorm and tucked you in, after I fell asleep you woke up at some stage and realized where you were and panicked before rushing quietly out and going back to the Slytherin dorm, that sound about right?’

‘Yes... Well i didn’t go back to my dorm I fell asleep in the great hall but aside from that yeah I would say that’s all pretty accurate description of what happened’ he answered after several minutes of silence.

‘Okay so-’

‘Actually, I think it’s my turn to ask a question right does that sound fair?’ Harry nodded shocked at his forwardness, ‘so what I'm wondering is why couldn’t sleep is that a common thing or was that just a last night thing... this night too I suppose but I feel you were only out tonight to find me’

‘I never sleep well, I haven't since I was very young and with everything with you know who its only gotten worse, last night I just decided to leave my dorm rather than sit there doing nothing like I normally do’ he smirked, ‘yes I came here to find you, don’t get too cocky about it, so why were you out?’

‘Same as you I suppose, sleeping was always difficult for me, my household was never quiet my parents either argued constantly or were throwing parties that never seemed to end, I suppose my body just tuned itself to staying up late and not sleeping’ he explained, it sounded like torture, knowing what caused you to stay up could have been avoided if his parents had of appreciated his need for sleep rather than their own, Harry’s reasons for a lack of sleep were unfortunately not that subdued, ‘but I think you have something more on your mind than why I was out last night’

‘You were out late; I never see you in school, you disappear for long periods of time, and your extensive knowledge of magical creatures-’

‘Harry... just ask what you want to ask me don’t beat around the whomping willow’ he was straight to the point, harry could appreciate that.

‘I think the reason you do all of those things and know so much about those magical creatures is because you are one’ his smirk fell, ‘I think you, Draco Malfoy are a werewolf and... this part I am not sure about but I think you might also be responsible for those Hogsmeade attacks’

What happened next was not what Harry had been expecting, in fact he would have preferred literally anything else, because at that very moment Draco Malfoy was laughing at him. His laugh was soft yet had an unintentional mocking tone to it, and had an infectiousness to it that made Harry want to laugh with him, but Harry did not want to laugh, he felt incredibly awkward sitting there as the boy's laughter slowed and finally stopped his grey eyes meeting Harry’s green ones.

‘I am sorry to burst your bubble Potter but I am not a werewolf, and here I thought you were onto something’ he said shaking his head with a smile, ‘is that seriously what you wanted to ask me?’

‘Well now I just feel stupid....’ he sighed shaking his head, ‘I really thought I was on to something’

‘Well who said you weren’t on to something’ the boy replied with a smirk, ‘I might not be a werewolf but that doesn’t really mean anything does it? There’s a wide variety of creatures I could be and you wouldn’t even know’

‘Well I mean the only other thing I can think of is a vampire but that's not...’ he looked at the boy smirking and saw his teeth growing slightly sharper with each second until they were completely fangs and he jumped slightly, the boys smirk disappeared and he looked rather hurt by his reaction, he slowly moved forward and looked at the fangs smiling, ‘woah, those are so cool, are they fully functional? Like are you a really a vampire? This isn’t a dream?’

‘No you’re not dreaming, yes I am a vampire and I suppose they do but I tend not to use them, I mainly eat raw meats or and here’s a fun fact, coconut water can be used as a blood plasma substitute in emergencies and so I can drink that if I need to, I tend not to drink real blood and I've never drunk muggle or wizard blood, that I’m aware of anyways’

‘Coconut water... huh I never would have known’ he said giving a nod, ‘so uh... how did it happen, you weren’t born like that were you? N-not that there would be anything wrong with that I just never would have guessed if you were’

‘No don’t worry silly, you’re fine’ he gave a toothy laugh his fangs showing once more he still hadn’t gotten used to them which made sense as he had only shown them minutes ago, ‘no I wasn’t born with them, I don’t even know if vampires can reproduce beforehand but I think so but no my parents are not vampires. Uh my father had an associate who was a vampire, their business deal didn’t exactly go to plan and instead of punishing him he decided I would be the better prey’ his eyes fell to the floor of the wooden stand.

‘That’s not fair, you shouldn’t have had to deal with it’ his voice raised slightly in anger, ‘it wasn't your burden to bear, to hide away, it’s not fair!’ the boy grabbed his hands as he looked up at him his voice calmed as his grey eyes fell onto him.

‘It is what it is you know?’ he said giving a weak smile, ‘it hurt at first, when the fangs bit into me but they felt weirdly cathartic, almost enjoyable and I know I shouldn’t say that but that’s what it is, I think that’s why the transformation of a werewolf and a vampire are so different, I think the werewolf is constant pain but the vampire transformation is almost cathartic, that and of course the fact that we can pick and choose when to transform’

‘So, it’s not like triggered by anything?’

‘Well if I haven't eaten in a while blood can trigger it but aside from that no, not really, no full moons or anything like that’

‘When you say cathartic... do you think it could be done without turning someone? Like just for the feeding and the catharsis, like a win-win situation without the transformation’

‘Well yes, I suppose, not everyone who is bitten it transformed I think it’s a mind over matter thing, if you decide to turn them, they will if its only for drinking then yes I suppose you could do that.... pleasure and food sounds like fun’ he smirked looking at the boy.

‘Would you ever do it? If someone let you that is...’ he was drawing closer to the boy, breaking the gap between then, ‘would you do it with me?’ he was walking on thin ice; this was a dangerous game but right now he didn’t care.

‘Wow... wow’ was all he said before getting up and walking down the stairs of the quidditch spectator stand, his classmate following quickly behind him.

‘Wait Draco wait!’ he ran down the stairs past the boy standing in front of him at the bottom of the stairs, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I overstepped, i got too excited when you told me... when you told me it felt good and i should have appreciated that you might not have been comfortable with that, which you obviously aren’t but I don’t want you to hate me because of it’

‘I don’t hate you Potter... I just thought you were different I- I hoped you were different’ he walked around the boy leaving him there, alone in the cold October night.

The next morning, he could feel the weight of yesterday's problems on his shoulders, he moved through the motions almost like he wasn't entirely there, like he wasn’t fully present and while he often wasn’t sure if this was because of his lack of sleep or not this time he was sure. It was because of what had happened with Draco at the quidditch stadium the previous night. People kept speaking to him; telling him stories, information for classes, ranging from the unimportant to the critical but no matter the importance he did not fully listen, it went in one ear and out the other as the phrase went. He hadn’t seen Draco all of that day despite having quite a few classes with him, he did not spit out knowledgeable facts on werewolves in their defense against the dark arts class that morning – he didn’t even show up. He wasn't at breakfast, but the two that were, were the last people that he planned on seeing... Hermione and Ron. They hadn't hidden, or ran, or did it out of defiance, they had even saved him a spot to sit in despite how horribly he had treated them regarding the whole Draco thing, they had only been trying to help him and all things considered, he realized had they done the same he might have and probably would have reacted in the same way as they had probably worse, he had been a pretty shit friends lately and they really didn’t deserve it, especially considering everything they had done to help him with Voldemort and the death eaters, they had almost died multiple times for him.

He walked slowly over to the seat they had saved for him, or the one he was assuming they had saved for him; it would be rather awkward if they had been saving it for another classmate and he had sat in that seat, but to be honest things were already incredibly awkward between them so he might as well pile on the awkwardness and get it over with, it would be awkward and over or awkward and ongoing, he knew which one he would prefer. As he edged forward to the seat, he saw Ron look up slightly from his food with a small smirk before hiding it and looking back down, Hermione gave a small quick glance up from her book and then returned her gaze to its aged pages, her expressions unchanged. They were sitting beside one another which was a rather uncommon sight but he supposed it made sense that if he wasn’t there and they were annoyed with him that they wouldn’t want to sit beside him, despite saving the seat for him, curtesy and kindness were two very different thing. He sat down in front of them, giving them a smile that was not returned, as they slowly turned to one another with an uncertain glance before looking at him and giving him a reluctant smile back. They sat in silence for a few moments before laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.

‘This is so weird’ Harry said through his laughter as the other two nodded in agreement through their laughter, ‘so you two don’t hate me? You don’t want to absolutely dismember me for being an absolute pig?’

‘Hmm well now Harry don’t give me any ideas’ Hermione raised her eyebrow jokingly as she closed her book placing a bookmark at the page she had left, ‘of course I cannot speak for Ronald here but as for myself I am willing to leave the past in the past and move forward, but Harry you have to be more patient and friendly to us, we know you’ve been through a lot but so have we and we’re here for you but you have to be here for us too, and I suppose we could be more open to your ideas, even if it is you jumping to conclusions about our classmates’

‘Yeah exactly what Hermione said, it’s a two-way thing Harry, we’re friends and we’re here through battling the dark arts to stupid class essays but you have to do the same for us, does that sound fair?’ Ron asked the two now turning to face him as he nodded in reply to the boys' question.

‘I understand, you’re both right I've been an absolute blast-ended skrewt and I'm sorry about that, and as for the whole Draco being a werewolf thing well you two don’t have to worry about that anymore, I put that to bed’

‘Oh no Harry you did not’ Hermione looked rather shocked, Ron seemed not to understand what she was talking about, ‘please tell me that us not talking you out of it did not lead you to talking to Draco about, or Merlin forbid... actually accusing that poor boy of being a... of being a werewolf’ she hissed the last point in a whispered voice so as to not gain attention from the classmates that were around them.

‘Well I don’t know whether to lie or to tell the truth and have you reprimand me’ before she could open her mouth to call him and idiot or whatever she was going to say she added, ‘in my defense it naturally flowed into the conversation we were having at the time and I asked him in a non-accusing way and he laughed about it and we moved on from that subject quite quickly, it wasn’t a big thing or anything like that and he didn’t seem to care... he’s a good kid it’s a shame that so many people whisper and spread rumors about him, he’s nothing like they say he is, nowhere close to that’ his eyes fell slightly, thinking about he was no better than the people he was talking about, he had gotten overexcited and asked him to bite him, he wasn’t going to tell them that of course, they would absolutely flip and it wasn’t really his place to tell anyone, it was Draco’s.

‘You eejit I cannot believe you asked him, he must think you’re a right weirdo now’ Ron giggled throwing a piece of toast at the boy’s head before taking a bite of another piece that had appeared on his plate, ‘you should ask him to join us sometime, you know considering you two are great chums now... that is, if he doesn’t run away from you in fear, you’ll accuse him of being a mermaid’

‘Well don’t worry about that, I definitely will not be accusing him of anything after yesterday’ he gave them a dry chuckle as they smiled at him, Hermione handed him a plate of toast and he lifted a piece and ate it, smiling at the two of them, things were getting better.

Draco didn’t appear at dinner but he hadn’t really noticed, he was too caught up in seeing what he had missed in his time of not talking to the two and apparently it was quite a lot. Seamus had blown up a cauldron however this time it was on purpose, someone had said he couldn’t control his tendencies to blow things up and so he showed them he could. On the note of Seamus, he and Dean had been caught making out in several classrooms, how Harry had managed to miss that was completely beyond them, since they had begun dating they hadn’t been able to stop themselves from jumping on each other at any chance they could get, it was their fifth detention that month for getting caught, a majority of the professors didn’t even bother to say anything anymore, the only reason they kept getting detention was because they had set a bet to see how many times they could do it without Snape or Filch catching them, they had gotten away with it several times, the five times they had been caught wasn’t even a fraction of the times they had been making out with one another.

Later that night he, Ron, Seamus and Dean stayed up exchanging stories, they all made bets on who would catch the two making out next. They spent a majority of the night talking it over. They all fell asleep in their laughter and only Harry was awake, as per usual. The moon was no longer a presence in the night, it was hidden behind an array of dark grey clouds that had made themselves present that night for whatever reason, the lack of moonlight made the night less inviting and chillier than the others, still Harry picked up a grey sweater from the floor and nothing else, it reminded him of that first night Draco had crashed into him, it had become quite a fond memory for him.

He walked to the quidditch pitches where he had argued with his classmate the night before, he climbed up the Slytherin spectator stand and sat in the wooden seats, thinking of his Slytherin classmate. He looked around him, the stars shone brightly in the night sky and were the only light to guide him, he could make out all of the constellations and thought back to his astrology classes and how he really should have tried harder, perhaps he might have been able to read his future in the stars so he wouldn’t act like such an idiot all of the time.

‘I know you’re there Draco, please don’t hide from me, it makes me feel like a criminal of something’ he said turning around looking for him, ‘you’re very good at hiding but I don’t want you to’

The boy appeared beside him making him jump, his presence brought a warmth to the cool air that was around him, his touch on his leg was cold like death but his energy was warm, he couldn't quite explain it but it was just the energy of Draco Malfoy, one he had become rather used to and didn’t like leaving him, if he could play this correctly there would be no reason for that feeling would ever have to leave him again.

‘Well I wouldn’t want to make you feel bad... I don’t like it when others make me feel bad and i certainly didn't like it when you did it... I would never do that to you, at least not intentionally...’ he turned to face him, his fangs were exposed and Harry couldn’t tell if that was something he had intended or if it was just a natural state for him at this point, ‘I missed talking to you, I’ll admit that I was kind of hiding from you but I really didn’t want to, all I wanted was to talk to you’

‘So why did you... I didn’t want you to leave me, I missed you quite a lot... sorry that was stupid for me to say’ he swallowed hard trying his hardest not to stare at the boy's fangs, but it was extremely difficult.

‘I was quite taken back when you asked me to bite you, I’ll admit... and after you did, I guess I freaked out...’ Harry looked at him puzzled, ‘Harry I don’t know if I can control this thing at all, I mean yeah, I’ve sucked blood or whatever but only when the animals are already dead, if I bit you I don’t know if I could control it and even if I could the chances of me turning you into a vampire are too high, and I don’t want you to have to live this life, you don’t deserve it’

‘I don’t care about any of that, all I cared about was that you wouldn’t talk to me, I don’t even care about the biting thing I just wanted to...’ he leaned forward and broke the space between the two of them, their lips meeting as they broke passionately into a kiss, after kissing for several minutes Harry pulled away lifting his hand to his lip seeing there was blood, his fangs had cut his lip.

‘Harry oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-’ he stopped his apologizing when the boy lifted his blood covered finger and placed it on the boy's lip with a grin playfully, he was toying with him, the boy smirked in reply seeing what he was doing, ‘oh I see how it is, enjoyed that did you... I certainly did’ he whispered as he broke the gap between them once again, the blood mixing between them with each kiss. The night sped on as they kissed and stargazed, as Draco led him back to the Gryffindor common room he placed another kiss on his lips before giving him a goodbye and letting him walk cheerfully into his dorm, that night while he still got very little sleep, the little sleep he got was the best sleep he’d had in a while and he could attribute all of this to his kiss... or several kisses with Draco Malfoy.

That next morning in the Great Hall at the breakfast table he was speaking with Hermione and Ron when he felt the presence of someone sitting beside him and as he turned to his surprise, he saw that it was Draco Malfoy sitting beside him. Hermione and Ron sat slack mouthed at the unprompted presence of the boy looking at one another for an answer but they could not find one in each other and so looked to Harry for an answer but he wasn’t even paying attention he was too focused on the Slytherin boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, a first in history.

‘Sorry I know this is a little unpracticed but uh Harry and I got to talking last night and went over something and I though its time he introduced me to you too, us being... friends and all now’ he answered their concerned looks and hoped it would answer their questions as he ate a plate of pancakes rising some stares from other Gryffindor students but no one made a comment.

‘Uh oh yes well Draco this is Hermione and this is Ron but I think you know that anyway from having classes with us, Hermione’s like the smartest witch ever and is obviously top of our year but if I remember correctly you were catching up to her there with your grades you might have some competition there, and Rons very good at Herbology and all of that’ he knew he was ranting but couldn’t seem to stop his mouth from moving, ‘Draco and I apparently have a similar interest in quidditch and that’s actually where we met and talked last night, isn’t that so weird’ he shoved his mouth with toast to stop himself from talking any more for fear he might reveal that the two of them had kissed, he didn’t know how Draco would feel about him giving that information away.

‘Yeah Harry said you and him had been talking quite a bit more’ Hermione interrupted pulling a disgusted look at his piggish manner of eating, ‘Ronald and I found it quite funny at his thinking you were a werewolf I mean how ridiculous is that?’ she let out a slight chuckle as did the rest of them, of course the other two were not aware as to why they were laughing or the secrets that they knew about Draco.

The two were practically inseparable that entire day and worked together in almost every class they had together, although they couldn’t understand why everyone around them could tell the two were infinitely happier with one another than they ever were on their own. They also were doing better in their classes academically as well, they were quite the duo, even Hermione was impressed with how they were doing class, she would never say it but Harry had a feeling that she might feel slightly threatened by the two of them when they worked with one another.

Harry waited outside his dorm room that night for Draco, they had planned to meet but the boy was nowhere to be seen much to his disappointment. He decided it best to walk, hoping the boy would find him but the further he walked from the castle and the longer he walked on his own he felt slightly isolated in the cold of the night. As he walked further, he heard a noise coming from further in the distance and thought it might be Draco playing a game with him and so he decided it best to play along following the direction the noise had come from. As he walked further, he realized the noise he had heard was coming from the forbidden forest, but he supposed the danger might be a part of the fun for him and so saw no reason not to go into the forest anyway.

He walked further into the forest as the trees around him grew heavier and the light from the moon disappeared behind the trees, somehow the further he seemed to walk into the forbidden forest the colder he seemed to get, he wanted the boys wrapped around him to keep him warm and he wasn’t getting it at that moment. The noises of creatures around him appeared to increase but appeared to be moving away from him and further away, meaning they were running away from something or someone... Draco. He edged forward into the woods hoping the person that they were running from was in fact Draco and not some dark wizard who had come to kill Harry, either way at least he wouldn’t be alone anymore, he would have company one way or another and perhaps the cool touch of death would remind him of the cold touch of the boy he had grown to care for, his Draco Malfoy.

He walked forward and saw the dark silhouette of a boy, he knew that figure anywhere, it was Draco, as he went to edge forward, he stopped hesitantly as he saw the boy kneeling. He moved forward slightly as a slight light illuminated the boy and he saw the reflection of the boy's fangs and smiled thinking of the night before. What he had not expected was the boy leaning down to what appeared to be a dying or already bowtruckle, Harry hoped he was attempting to help it but could not turn away when he saw the gruesome act of him sticking his fangs into the neck of the bowtruckle appearing to suck the blood, he fell back slightly at the sight causing the boy to look up and see him, his mouth dripping blood as he walked towards the boy who had been watching him.

‘Harry wait, what are you doing here... I thought we were meeting later’ he asked quickly, the blood still dripping down his chin.

‘It is later, I got tired of waiting so I came to look for you and well... I guess I found you, didn’t I?’ he pointed to the bowtruckle, it looked more sarcastic than he had intended to but he couldn’t change anything about it.

‘Harry please don’t freak out, I didn’t want you to see me like this... at least not this early into our relationship...’ Harrys shocked face caused him to add, ‘god is it okay if I call this a relationship, I don't know what it is, but I want it to be one go I’m rambling... but ugh it was already dead ad I was going to bury it afterwards I always do; I never kill the animal I only eat ones that are already dead, I haven’t eaten in ages and I couldn’t help it I’m sorry I stood you up I-’

‘Finish’ he said nodding to the bowtruckle

‘What?’ he almost fainted with shock at the boy's comment.

‘Don’t let me interrupt please... finish’ he grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the bowtruckle once again kneeling down with him, ‘eat for me Draco, I wanna watch you do it’ he whispered in the boy’s ear, like nothing he went down to the neck draining the blood as he ran his hands through the boy's hair, the sight of him feeding was intoxicating as he pushed his head slightly into the beast.

Once he had finished, he wiped the blood off of his chin and the two began to dig up dirt together and buried the bowtruckle and covered it in the dirt. He looked at the boy smiling as the two of them sat together by a tree talking about his eating his experience and how interesting Harry found it.

‘Is it weird that I found the whole you feasting thing kind of hot?’ he said reluctantly going red slightly, ‘like I really enjoyed watching you eat, the passion it was-’ the boy broke the space between them kissing him heavily jumping onto his lap as he did, the tension between them after everything that had just happened was immeasurable, Harry shivered as the boy began kissing his neck, the cool feeling of his fangs ever so slightly brushing on his neck, before he could even suggest it he felt the boys fangs being inserted into his neck.

He couldn’t describe the feeling, at first there was a sharp pain as they were inserted but as he began to suck the blood out of the boys neck the feeling was absolutely euphoric, it was almost like a drug, addicting, as he pushed the boy into his neck further the two of them moaning, his blood tasted sweet and Draco had never tasted the sweetness of wizarding blood and he didn’t want anything else ever again. As the night led on after the experience of him sharing his blood with Draco, the two were bonded in a way he could not describe but he knew they both mutually felt.

As the night moved on the two lay in each other's arms and smirked at one another as the moonlight made their skin glow, as the night moved on Harry began to feel a sharp pain in his gums and moaned in agony at the sudden pain that shot through his body, he felt his gum and winced as he noticed his finger was cut under the sharpness of his canine teeth, he looked at the boy beside him holding the bloodied finger in his direction, the boy smirked licking the blood off of his finger planting a kiss on his lips before the boy pulled away in pain, Draco apologized if he had bit him again promising he hadn't meant to but joking that he could if he wanted him too but Harry wasn’t laughing along at his joke, in fact he looked rather concerned much to Draco’s surprise, had he gone too far with the jokes?

The boy turned away from him and he feared he was going to get up and leave him right there alone in the forbidden forest and Harry thought he might too, but he was planted to the floor with fear, he didn’t move for a minute not even hearing Draco’s constant calls to him and his several taps trying to remove Harry from the trance like state he was now in, Draco was growing rather worried before his moonlight lover turned slightly looking to the floor, he was avoiding his eyes. He couldn’t make out why he was avoiding his gaze, was he mad at him or was this an elaborate joke? Maybe he was going to jump on him again... but what he said next made the idea of that very unlikely.

‘Draco... I think we have an issue...’ he looked at the boy and the blonde-haired boy beside him almost jumped in fear as he saw what he was talking about, the boy’s teeth had now become fangs. He had turned Harry into a vampire.


End file.
